This relates generally to components formed from flexible circuit substrates, and, more particularly, to items formed from components with flexible circuit substrates having regions interconnected by elongated interconnect paths.
Electrical components such as integrated circuits can be mounted on dielectric substrates. Signals may be routed between electrical components using metal traces on a dielectric substrate. Some substrates such as rigid printed circuit boards are inflexible. Other substrates such as flexible printed circuit substrates may bend, thereby allowing these substrates to be used in applications were the inflexible nature of rigid printed circuit boards would not be acceptable.
It can be challenging to form flexible circuit substrates with desired attributes. If care is not taken, a flexible circuit substrate may be insufficiently flexible or may be insufficiently robust. Flexible circuit substrates may also distort undesirably when stressed.